1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to panel or room divider systems and more particularly to novel means for interconnecting the panels of such a system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art panel interconnecting means are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,762,116; 3,766,692; 3,768,222; 3,809,142; 3,842,555; 3,971,182; 4,031,675; 4,104,838; 4,121,645; and 4,123,879.